Sealing compounds, that is, sealants, are often exposed to greatly fluctuating influences. Primarily light, temperature, and moisture, singly or in combination, may impair the effectiveness of sealants or even make them unusable. Attempts have been made, therefore, to develop sealants which largely meet desired requirements for stability and effectiveness. However, known proposals for solutions are not entirely satisfactory.
Thus, there has been a need to develop a sealant which is effective at high as well as at low temperatures, under the action of moisture or dryness, and under strong solar radiation, and which is, moreover, safe for those employed to apply to install the sealant. Lastly, the sealant is to be ecologically acceptable, that is, contain or give off no substances that adversely affect the environment or the immediate surroundings.